goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook escapes mental people's home
Creator: CocaColaComedian1999 Previous: SeaDisney1998 gets sent away Cast Warren Cook: Brian CocaColaComedian1999: Dallas David Matson: David LouieLouie95: Eric JosephComedian2000: Diesel TA591IAD1: Eric Diesel: himself Tina: Kimberly Mario: Brian Luigi: Eric Sonic The Hedgehog: Young Guy Knuckles: Simon Amy Rose: Julie Tails: Paul Super Buizel: Paul Ticket person: French fry Theatre announcer: Wiseguy Hooktail: Allison Teleplay Warren: (angry) Oh my god! Why did I get sent to mental people's home for five years! This sucks! (scheming) I know! I'm going to escape mental people's home by running out the window into the sky! (runs out the window) (Tina walks in the living room) Diesel: Hey Tina! Tina: What is it, Diesel? Diesel: I heard something from upstairs! I think it's from Warren! Tina: I better check on him! He still must be upset about having to move here! (leaves room) (Upstairs) Tina: (entering Warren's room) Warren, I'm coming to check on you! (Scary sound effect plays as Tina is shocked) Tina: (angry and dancing): What the hell? Honey, come check this out! Warren escaped! Diesel: (entering room shocked) What happened? (Scene turns into red light and earthquake effects) Diesel: (furious, 400% loud voice): Oh my god! Warren Cook escaped! He is so (x3) grounded (x4) for googolpanchaplex years! Tina: (400% loud voice): I know honey! What in the hell is wrong with Warren Cook? (Diesel and Tina leave room) (Special effects stop when they walk into the living room) Diesel: Honey, you should call CocaColaComedian1999 to find Warren Cook! Tina: I will call Mario and Luigi, the Sonic gang, and SuperBuizel instead because they are that team! (on phone) Hello? Is this Mario, Luigi, the Sonic gang, and SuperBuizel? Mario: Yes! This is Mario speaking! Tina: Hey Mario! This is Tina speaking! You might know me and my husband Diesel! We own the mental people's home for extreme troublemakers in GoAnimate City! Mario: Yes! Let me guess! One of your patients ran away! Tina: Yes! The patient's name is Warren Cook! Please find him and bring him back here so me, my husband, CocaColaComedian1999, David Matson, LouieLouie95, JosephComedian2000, and TA591IAD can ground him. Also you and your gang can join in grounding him! Mario: Okay! I will find Warren Cook and bring him back to mental people's home! I better get going! Bye! Tina: Okay, bye! (hangs up) Mario said that he'll find Warren Cook and bring him back here! Diesel: Good! He's a bad (x6) boy! {At the movie theatre...} Ticket person: Welcome to the movies! How may I help you? Warren: I would like one ticket for Inside Out! Ticket: Okay! Enjoy the movies! Announcer: The movie will start shortly, but just a few previews! There are refreshments, and bathrooms on the left side! Emergency exits are on both sides of the screen! (Thx sound effect plays) Enjoy the movie! (Tick tock sound effect for 10 seconds) {1 hour later...} Mario: Excuse me sir, but there's a guy in this movie who is banned from everything made by Disney! His name is Warren Cook! Announcer: Okay, go ahead and take him away! (Mario enters theatre) (Scary sound when Warren turns around, shocked, looking at Mario) Warren: Oh no! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to leave! Mario: Well too bad! Let's go now! (Mario and Warren exit theatre) {Back at the mental people's home...} (Red light and earthquake effects) Tina (400% loud voice): WARREN COOK WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ESCAPED MENTAL PEOPLE'S HOME AND WATCHED A MOVIE MADE BY DISNEY! YOU KNOW YOU ARE BANNED FROM EVERYTHING MADE BY DISNEY! Diesel (400% loud voice): YOU ARE GROUNDED (x6) FOR GOOGOLPENTAPLEX YEARS!!! WE WILL NOW CALL ALL OF YOUR VISITORS!!! (special effects stop) {5 minutes later...} Mario: I'm sorry, but I have to ground Andy Panda for making videos out of Slippy V! Tina: Okay Mario and Luigi, you can go now! Luigi: (walking away with Mario) Okay! Bye! {20 minutes later...} Tina: Warren Cook, your visitors are here to ground you! We will now go inside to make dinner! CCC1999: I am CocaColaComedian1999! I can't believe you escaped mental people's home! JC2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! I can't believe you went to see Inside Out! David Matson: I'm David the Animation Guy! You are a very bad (x3) boy for seeing a movie you're banned to see and escaping mental people's home! Eric Oates: I'm LouieLouie95! Oh my god! Why in the hell would you escape mental people's home? I'm extremely mad at you for this! United 1660: I'm TA591IAD1! How dare you go see Inside Out! That movie is made by Disney! You are banned from everything made by Disney! You are grounded (x6) for googolpentaplex years! Warren: CocaColaComedian1999, can you do the opening to... (red light and earthquake special effects) CCC1999: (400% loud in Scary Voice, furious) NO! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!! I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (x6) FOR GOOGOLCENTIPLEX YEARS!!! (special effects stop) CCC1999: (back in Dallas' voice) And that means! One, no Fake VHS stuff, no YouTube, no Disney movies and shows, no Disney video games, no Disney store, no Disney stuff, no fast food places that you like, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no South Park, no Cleveland Show, and further more! JC2000: Two, from now on you must get severe punishments by the mental people's home owners to see a movie so they make sure it's not made by Disney! Hooktail: (entering scene) Sorry folks! I'm late! (faces Warren) I'm HookTail! Third punishment, you will have to use a pacifier from now on! Also we will send you back to preschool, and you'll have to do school all over again! Now we will turn you into a baby! Warren: (shrinking into a baby) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (in Shy Girl's voice) I'm sorry for escaping mental people's home and seeing inside out! Hooktail: You will stay as a baby for the rest of your natural born life! This means wearing nappies, preschool, baby shows, baby food, baby toys, baby music, and everything not made by Disney! David Matson: Four, you will do lots of chores and community service! Eric Oates: Five, the only things you will eat are mental people's home meals, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Warren: (in Shy Girl's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I hate mental people's home meals, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! United 1660: Too bad! Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your natural born life! CCC1999: Six, You will watch Step by Step, Family Matters, Happy Days, Family Ties, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, The Simpsons, Futurama, and other primetime shows not made by Disney, and not related to South Park, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, and Beavis and Butthead! JC2000: Seven, you will watch Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Super Why, Curious George, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder, Sesame Street, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Go Diego Go, Team Unizoomi, Wiggles, Hi-5, The Hooley Dooleys, Peppa Pig, and all baby shows not made by Disney! David Matson: Eight, you will watch movies not made by Disney like Barney's Great Adventure, The Wiggles Movie, and further more! HookTail: Nine, you will listen to music not made by Disney! And when the Wonderful World of Disney comes on TV, it will be switched to Teletubbies and Bob the Builder! LouieLouie95: Ten, you will play video games not made by Disney! United 1660: Eleven, you will forget all of your memories captured by Disney! David Matson: Twelve, you will not go to any Dinsey theme parks! You can only go to parks like Sesame Place, Dutch Wonderland, Nickelodeon Universe, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Orlando Resort, Cedar Point, King's Island, Six Flags, and further more! CCC1999: Final punishment, you will not go to any Disney shows for the rest of your natural born life! The only shows you can see are other ice shows, the circus, Barney on live, Sesame Street on live, and The Wiggles in concert. (Warren grows back to normal size) (CCC1999, JC2000, David Matson, HookTail, LouieLouie95, and United 1660 all leave) Tina: (running into scene, then gets mad and dances towards Warren) Warren Cook get your a** (CENSORED in mouth with a beeping sound effect) in the house right now! Dinner is ready! (Warren and Tina exit scene) Trivia Warren can escape from mental people's home again in WarrenWarren1998 gets grounded for googolmilliplex years.